brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:QC/Removing complete status procedure
}} 06:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe take it off first, because if it is left there people may think that it is still complete. Or maybe there could be a completeness contested symbol that leads to the forum? 03:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) * Ok, well now every article has a rating of some sort, the original suggestion here can't really happen. I've been putting c2 articles down to c3 when I contest them, but I don't know if that's a good idea. Maybe we should use Jag's above idea to have a new "contested" rating, but not specific to c2 articles (have an icon that could go on any contested page regardless of the rating?) 08:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, my idea that I proposed nearly a year ago :-) I'm also wondering, when do we "close" contested forums. For example, if something has been contested once, it seems like it can never be changed again without voting. 00:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Voting's closed when there's a margin of three votes, but that was when the CCG was only fairly small (maybe we should change it to 4?). I don't think anything's ever been contested more than once, maybe if there is a new issue with the article (either visible improvment, or new evidence to suggest the article definitely does not meet requirements), the old one should just be revived (with a new section)? Or just start another one with the title Brickipedia:QC/ (2)? 01:17, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ------- * Ok, so this was written before we had class 3/4/5. What should we do if an article's contested now? I can think of either- ** Removing the rating icon entirely ** Keep the rating at what it currently is at, then move if necessary ** Downgrade rating to whatever the user who contests the article wants it at, then move back if necessary : Well, that's all I can think of. Not really a huge fan of any of them, but I think the third might be the best option- I just think it's better to underrate our articles than overrate them. 12:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Add the "unrated" rating? 00:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's another option, but judging by the number of QCG members who actually visit these review pages, I just thought they'd think it'd be literally unrated and would just assign it a rating again. 01:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::How about giving it a special "Contested" icon? :::::That would work too- maybe the same as the unrated icon, but with a different background colour? 22:05, January 11, 2012 (UTC) * Would this work? 07:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ** Yes. *** I've implemented a slightly different version- greyed out colours for each rating that can be contested (FA, 1, 2, 3, 4), thought it might be a bit better than just a question mark, as it shows what the article is currently rated as. They can be used by using the parameters FAc, 1c, 2c, 3c and 4c. If anyone's against the idea, please let me know, I just thought I may as well just implement them, since we've been talking about doing something like this for over 2 years now. 02:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - 03:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' 09:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) }}